Ties such as neckties have been associated with men's dress for centuries. While numerous knots for neckties are known, one of the most common knots for tying a necktie is a Windsor knot. The Windsor knot is a wide triangular knot that is usually worn for business and formal occasions, and this type of knot should be worn with wide spread collar shirts.
Additionally, when tying the necktie to make the Windsor knot, the wearer has to be conscious of two things. First, the Windsor knot must be of a certain size and symmetry, so the necktie does not hang sideways on the wearer. Second, the positioning of the knot must be such that the length of the necktie is proper, whereby the rear side does not extend longer than the front side, or the front side does not extend too low on the wearer.
When tying a necktie, the wearer (user), especially if not familiar with wearing a necktie, typically makes several attempts, before their Windsor knot is acceptable and the necktie length is proper. Such multiple attempts to properly tie the necktie are a waste of time and are a common source of frustration. Accordingly, tying a necktie is essentially a hit or miss proposition.
While one solution is the clip-on necktie, clip-on neckties exhibit drawbacks. These neckties are usually for children. Additionally, these neckties carry a social stigma of the wearer being less sophisticated, and due to the limited range of styles for clip-on neckties, the wearer lacking a sense of fashion.